1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a landscape system and, more particularly to a landscape system comprising a plurality of system members which are used to edge and retain fill material and landscaping placed thereon. The multiple system members are, positioned to render to a horizontal (straight or curved) landscape system of any desired length, a vertical landscape system of varying height, and any combination thereof.
2. Background Art
The erection of walls and boarders in landscaping design is well known in the art. Not only do such landscape accents improve the appearance of the property, but these accents additionally serve to limit movement and migration of soil and fill material. Traditionally, these landscape features were made of masonry, such as bricks, rocks, stones, concrete slabs and the like. These traditional systems, while robust, have certain drawbacks. For example, they require much time to erect and, are often too difficult to be assembled by anyone other than a tradesman skilled in masonry work. Additionally, because of the weight of traditional systems, heavy equipment is often required for construction. Further, once erected, these systems are not easily reconfigured if the landscaping is redesigned.
Certain landscape systems have been used to develop low cost and easily assembled structures. While these structures can be installed by unskilled individuals, there are certain drawbacks. Some of these systems are not capable of being erected into a wall that has both horizontal and vertical integration of system members. Further, these structures often are not flexible enough to adapt to varying configurations and curvations. Additionally, they are generally not durable enough to be reused or to sustain extended use when exposed to harsh elements of the environment. Moreover, these systems often do not include an attractive appearance once constructed.